First Date
by kittyboomboom666
Summary: April and Michelangelo go on their first date. Is it everything they dreamed it would be? (This is based off of the 2014 movie characters)


Hi everybody. I know I've been away for a while but I'm back. I've reread my stories and I'm quite frankly embarrassed so I'm going to rewrite them. I also saw the second TMNT movie yesterday…Wasn't impressed. So I'm going to write my tears of disappointment away lol enjoy.

* * *

April had been waiting all day for her date with Michelangelo. Work was a strain, especially today. It seemed to last forever. Vern was hot on her tail. Why was she so jumpy today? He had no clue she had a date with a 6'5" mutant turtle, but what was worse was that it wasn't with _him_. Vern longed to take April to a fancy restaurant and flaunt himself, telling her his life story and expecting her to be interested. Vern never knew he'd have competition, especially that of the reptilian kind. But it was true, and April couldn't have been happier.

April stepped outside the office and took a deep breath. It was six o'clock, and the sun was getting ready to set over New York City. She made her way back to her apartment on Sixth Avenue, where Mikey agreed to pick her up, and the first thing she did was look in the mirror in the hallway. She knew Mikey didn't care how she looked. He loved her no matter what, but April was skeptical. Just because she looked good to a turtle and a creepy cameraman didn't mean she actually _did_. She tussled her dark red hair and smoothed out her yellow leather jacket. She realized she was wearing the same outfit as the day she met the turtles, and smiled. That was only a few months ago, and they were already best friends.

April smacked her glossed lips, getting lost in her thoughts, but a sudden rustling from outside the living room window returned her to reality. She glanced at the clock on the wall, six twelve. The window slammed up and a familiar, cool dude voice called for her, "April? Angel cakes, it's me! I'm here."

"UH…one second, Mikey!" April grabbed the mascara off the coffee table under the mirror and quickly brushed it on top of the umpteen coats she'd already applied. She gasped when she noticed the reflection of a large, green figure stood behind her in the mirror.

"April," Mikey put his giant hands on her shoulders, "You look beautiful."

"I'm sorry, Mikey," April sighed, "I shouldn't have kept you waiting."

"Hey, no biggie." Mikey laughed. April smiled lovingly.

After April had spruced herself up, Mikey put her on his back and climbed down the ladder at the side of the apartment complex; it was the only way he could think of without being seen. He'd even borrowed Raphael's trench coat, sunglasses, and Stetson to conceal his giant turtle body, although it didn't really work. No matter how hard he tried, nothing about a six foot tall talking turtle, covered from head to toe and riding a skateboard with a grown woman on his back, looked natural. April lay her head on Mikey's shell and smiled as the wind blew through her hair. Mikey never mentioned where there date was going to take place, but she trusted it would be somewhere awesome.

A few minutes later, Mikey stopped the skateboard. April looked up. They were in central park. "That'll be twenty bucks, miss." Mikey joked as April climbed off his back.

"What're we doing here?" April asked curiously. She was amazed that they hadn't turned up at a pizza parlor.

Mikey chuckled, kneeling to the floor to open the black duffle bag he'd been carrying, "Because," He pulled out a cream-coloured Roxy skateboard, "if you're gonna be my girl, you've gotta learn how to ride a board."

Before Mikey was able to hit the skating bowl, he had to teach April how to stand up on a skateboard, let alone do tricks. He held her upright on the board as she glided wobbly along the pavement, making sure she was 100% safe. Nothing would happen to her as long as he was around. "Keep your knees bent, April." Mikey reminded her. April was embarrassed, but she stayed silent. The people around them were doing 'top guns', and '360 flips', and she looked like a little kid learning to ride her first bike.

"Mikey, maybe I'll just watch. You go have fun." She smiled, and stepped off the board.

"No way, babe, you can do it. I believe in you." Mikey took April into the skating bowl and they skated side by side, hand in hand so April wouldn't fall over. April couldn't remember the last time she'd ever had this much fun. Anything seemed possible with Mikey around. He was so much more fun than any human male April had ever dated. It seemed like he was the one April had been looking for, but only time would tell.

When the two finished skateboarding, Mikey took April to the place he claimed had the best view of the sunset. They sat down on a large boulder near Gapstow bridge, and Mikey pulled April close, his enormous biceps cradling her tiny shoulders. April cleared her throat. She had to ask Mikey a question that had been lingering in her mind for a while, "So, Mikey, what do you think your brothers and Splinter will say about this?"

Mikey sighed, "I dunno, babe." Mikey confessed, "I've been told my whole life that I belong underground, in the shadows. I've broken that rule and entered into a relationship with a _human_. Sensei's not gonna be psyched but…I don't really care." He shrugged.

April smiled, but at the same time she knew this relationship unlikely to be accepted, or even work, as sad as it seemed. They were two completely different species with a forbidden romance. How it could work, April had no idea. All she could do was hope.

"OOH! Look, look!" Mikey pointed up to where the sun was setting. The sky was a deep orange, and all the buildings in the distance had turned black. The sun reflected in April's ocean blue eyes, almost the same colour as Mikey's. Mikey's green skin glowed in the bright sun, magnifying his biceps that were bigger than April's entire head. The two lovers made eye contact. April hoped it was going where she thought it was going. Mikey looked nervous. April secretly was as well, but she didn't dare let it show; she didn't want to look weak in front of him. She slowly leaned forward and closed her eyes. She was too embarrassed to look at Mikey's expression. She couldn't believe they were actually going to kiss on their first date, but she wanted it more than anything else in the world. Mikey couldn't believe his eyes. He'd fantasied about this ever since he'd met her on top of that building those few months ago. The way she made his shell tighten was unbearable, and he had to have her.

Mikey leaned in and forced his lips against April's. The moment was unreal for both of them, but after a few seconds, April pulled away. Mikey tried to continue the kiss, but April placed one of her tiny fingers over his mouth and chuckled, "I think we should leave it there for today."

"Aww…" Mikey whined like a child.

"I wouldn't want this date to end any other way." April smiled. She leaned her head against Mikey's shoulder, and they continued to watch the gorgeous sun set over New York City.


End file.
